


baby steps

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s06e10 Wilson, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Wilson moves in with House.





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/gifts).



> hewwo ? owo

“Why are you outbidding Cuddy?” Bonnie asks him, a hand on her chin as she looks at him questioningly. “I don’t know what mess is going on in between Greg and her right now, but—”   
  
“It’s nothing,” Wilson cuts in. “I mean, it is a lot, he’s back on his  _ I’m a bit in love with her still  _ antics and she’s dating this Private Investigator he used on me about two years ago—”   
  
Bonnie sighs a little, defeated by the complexity of her ex-husband’s life. A complexity mainly caused by his favorite person, mind you. “Why are your lives so goddamn weird?”   
  
“I don’t know!” he exclaims. “But, it’s not that. I just… want to have our place. Not me staying at his, or his staying at mine, just—  _ our  _ place. And I just thought…”   
  
“You’d hit two birds with one stone?”

He groans and wipes his hand over his face. “I guess. Yeah.” He stays motionless for a few seconds, and that makes his brain jump back to the whole House still having feelings for Cuddy thing, and his brain makes unfortunate implications out of that, so he jumps back into talking. “But anyway, I am outbidding Cuddy, give me the keys as soon as possible.”   
  
Bonnie smiles a little. “Of course.”

He starts stepping towards the door. “I’ll call you when I run it by House.”   
  
“I’m sure Greg will love it!”   


He can’t help but grin.

* * *

Wilson props himself on the kitchen island, swinging his legs back and forth a little. “She hurt my boyfriend.” The word tastes still weird on his tongue, as much as it has been that way for several months. He can’t believe he’s dating House— at some point, he thought he wasn’t worthy of him. Sometimes he thinks House isn’t worthy of him. He’s not sure which way it is in reality. “She should be punished.”

House laughs a little and limps closer to him before grabbing his face and kissing him. It’s ever gentle, just a little gentler than usual, beard scraping up against his chin. He lets it be. “You got mad,” House says with certainty. “I’m proud of you.” His eyes shine at that, pleased at the praise. Praise is always good, especially coming out of House’s mouth. “Cuddy won’t share the sentiment. How are you going to explain it to her?”   
  
He bites his lip and shrugs a little. “I’m changing our address to a P.O. box.”   


Our address. Our. He loves the sound of that.

House looks around the place, towards the fireplace and then the empty kitchen. “She’ll find out eventually.”   


“A problem delayed is a problem denied,” he says. It’s a flawless strategy that’s worked out for most of his life, along with wearing different personalities when the situation fits them. 

He takes out his phone and dials, putting it to his ear. House pulls him into another kiss.

“Bonnie,” he says.

“Mhm?” she says from the other side, the sound of kitchenware being moved around getting to his.

“I’ll take it.”

House kisses his cheek, and he doesn’t mind the beard burn. “Baby steps.”   


Wilson smiles wide.   
  



End file.
